


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OC - Florence Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Adrian Chase, DA, had never met someone quite like Detective Florence Palmer, and to that, Flo was grateful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



Birthdays were meant to be a time of celebrating with friends. Turning another year older and forgetting all the responsibilities for the night. No worries about Tobias Church or the Throwing Star Killer – _whatever Adrian, that name is dumb_. What they weren’t meant for was crying in your living room alone because they have more of a social life then yourself.

 

 Leaning back against her couch, she flicked through her Netflix, flipping through most of the movies that it offered. All romantic comedies.  Even her technology was out to get her. Maybe she should have Ray fix it, or buy Netflix and destroy all references to romance. It was one thing for her to wallow at her love life one her own but entirely another to have it mocking her through dumb actors falling in love on screen.

 

Helena and Sara had offered to take her out, but given her mood, she would rather wallow in self-misery then have to spend the night with those two in a loud club with sweaty people dancing in her space. Besides, knowing Sara and Helena, one club with the three of them would turn into a surprise outing with them all. Including Adrian and it was getting harder and harder to try and ignore the lightness in her stomach when Adrian stared just a little too long.

 

She _had_ decided to keep her distance until she could figure things out. It was going well too. Until she got drunk and ended up crying onto Oliver’s shoulder about how Adrian didn’t feel the way she felt and that there was no one else in the world who would be able to match the feelings she feels about him. Hence the locking herself in her house and refused to go out. She didn’t trust herself around that Damn Asshole and alcohol.

 

“Stupid boy and his stupid eyes and dateable face,” She mumbled.

 

The rum in her hand being her only friend for the night. Influencing all decisions including the moment of “ _fuck it”_ and putting Love Actually on.

 

“See, I don’t need men, I want them, but I don’t need them, I’m fine on my own.”

 

She shook her head, wishing she took up Laurel’s advice and bought a dog, or three.

 

She wiped tears leaking out from her eyes. _It must be allergies_.  A voice echoed into the living room from the hallway. _Weird_ , she swore Sara and Helensa would be out for the whole night and that neither of their voices were that low. Lolling her head back, she looked up at the upside down face Adrian.

 

_Well Fuck!_

Deciding on trying to act sober, she moved to bottle away under the couch. Adrian will become worried about her drinking alone and lack of food anywhere and will tell Laurel and Laurel will yell at Flo which would equal in an even bigger headache for all.

 

Watching him move around the couch and join her on the floor, she stared at Adrian taking the bottle from under the couch, whether for her sake or his, she wasn’t overly sure. Making notes in her head, the best she could manage was to stare at the screen and not notice the warmth coming off from him. The fact that she her cheeks were flushed meant nothing, it clearly came from the alcohol and nothing else.

 

“So, this is how you decided to celebrate your birthday, drinking alone and watching rom-coms?” Adrian turned to face her, his breath causing a shiver down her spine.

 

“Yup, but someone has decided to take my alcohol distract me from said rom-com.” She turned to glare at him, losing her focus in his eyes.

 

“Then turn and face the screen.” He whispered, making her struggle to make out each word.

 

There was something different about the way he looked at her this time. Something in his eyes that made her stomach flip once more.

 

“I am.” She mumbled, forcing her head to focus on the screen.

 

“How much food have you had today?”

 

Adrian ran his hand over her wrist, making that shiver become more permanent.

 

“Some.” She squeaked.

 

Part of her knew he was going to make her eat. An attempt to absorb some of the alcohol in her system.

 

_Well it’s a little too late for that Ace._

 

“You have stuff in the kitchen?”

 

“Not sure, Sara and Helena were meant to do the groceries yesterday.” She tried to remember, the sensation for his fingers over her wrist making it hard to focus on anything else but that.

 

“I would go check but I am concerned about leaving you on your own.”

 

“I’m fine, tougher than I look, besides, how much trouble can I get in my house?”

 

She turned to face Adrian, noticing his eyes flicker from hers to her mouth and back again.

 

“I can think of one of two things.”

 

He gazed down to her lips again, pulling her flush against his side. She forgot about the movie on the screen, focusing more on the gaze in his eyes.

 

“Care to share?” She pushed herself against him, falling into his lap.

 

Feeling his hand through her hair, she sighed at the small kisses that he was peppering along her neck, making his way along her jaw to the corner of her mouth, brushing his lips over hers. Humming at the pressure, she followed his lead, moving her hands up his chest into his hair, tugging on the ends. A moan fell between their lips. She gasped as his tongue licked into her mouth, coaxing it open and taking control, making her feel hopeless against him. Lifting her body slightly, she groaned at the pressure that was building. Moving her head to the left, she moaned at that damn tongue working its way down her neck, finding her pressure spot that made her melt.

 

“Fuck Ace.” She moaned as his teeth found one particular soft spot.

 

Pushing him away, she shook her head, feeling his arms trace underneath her singlet.

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

“Not right.” She mumbled.

 

“What isn’t?”

 

“This, not fair.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause.”

 

Those damn tears welled up in her eyes again.

 

“Flo.”

 

The voice sounded soft and concerned, making the tears roll down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, why the tears sweetheart?”

 

Adrian moved his hands to cup her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

 

“Cause you don’t like me more than just this, a friend.”

 

She sobbed. She managed to push herself away from Adrian into a standing position. The room looking crooked. She wasn’t sure whether it was the room or herself. She didn’t really care much to stay around and find out.

 

“Flo.”

 

Adrian tried to come to her aid.

 

“No, please don’t.”

 

She shook her head. Leaving the room in a hurry before more tears poured out. She made it to her room, just. Her bed being the only comfort she wanted, no, needed for the night. Letting the tears take over, she wrapped herself up in her blanket. Listening to the silence around her, she drifted off into the darkness.

 

With the light hitting her face mixed with the beeps from her alarm, she tried to force herself up into a sitting position. Never has she been more grateful for being able to handle her alcohol, mostly, given the lack of a hangover she was expecting to have. Glancing over at the clock, she wanted to fall back into bed at the sight of 8:00 staring back at her.

 

Sighing to herself, she pushed herself into a somewhat standing position. Only half the room seemed crooked as she stared at the door, trying to figure out how to move her feet over towards it. Shuffling over, she hoped that the floor was clear enough so that she wouldn’t have to test gravity any time soon. Opening and closing the door softly, she tiptoed into the kitchen. Music floated out of the radio, she managed her best to hold back a laugh at Adrian dancing in front of her stove in his boxers, wife beater and socks. Leaning against her kitchen island, she giggled at the little hip wiggle he did in time to the music, turning around to face her, spatula in hand as microphone.

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth, oh, it must have been while you were kissing me.”

 

He winked over at her, pouring some of the batter into the frypan.

 

“Hard to focus when on anything when we kiss.” she mumbled, mostly to herself.

 

“Better have more practice.”

 

He leaned back against the bench opposite to her, keeping an eye on the pancakes, flipping when needed.

 

“Ace.” She trailed off, not knowing what it was she wanted, or needed, to say.

 

“Hey, none of that.”

 

She listened to him flick something on the stove, moving over to stand in front of her, cupping her neck, his thumbs running over her cheeks.

 

“I’ll get over it, I promise.”

 

She looked around the kitchen, trying her hardest not to meet his eyes.

 

“And if I don’t want you too?”

 

He moved closer, pushing her up onto the island, standing between her legs.

 

“What?”

 

“Oliver and Tommy and Laurel all had separate chats to me, making sure I was going to be in this for the long run, not just same game to past the time.”

 

He winked, running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, resting them on her hips.

 

“Wait, what?” She shook her head, maybe she was more hungover then she first thought.

 

“I want you and you want me right? Let’s just try Flo and see where we go,” He rested his forehead against hers.

 

“But.”

 

She tried to find an out, the back of her mind sounding like her past relationships coming back to haunt once more.

 

“I’m not him Flo, I’m not going to leave you.”

 

He brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

 

“Until you do.”

 

She felt smaller then she usually did next to him. The sun beamed through the window, making him seem more radiant then how he was in her mind.

 

_Seriously?_

 

 “Never.”

 

He brushed his lips over hers, melding their mouths together.

 

Sighing at the pressure from his mouth of hers, she hummed at the small laughter that vibrated through his chest. She fought through a smile, titling her head to try and get a better angle. Focusing her attention on each word Adrian whispered between kisses, she jumped at the cough coming from behind them. Adrian’s head dropped to her shoulder. Flo held back a groan at the smirk on Sara’s face.

 

“Don't stop on my account, I just came out for pancakes,” she heard Sara say as she moved into the kitchen with Helena following behind. So much for the girls giving her space.

 

Adrian tried to hide in the crook of her neck. Sara laughed at the both of them. Helena took a photo. Flo’s stomach easing.

 

“Later?” Adrian whispered to her and her alone.

 

Flo nodded. This could be continued later, when it was just them and no threat of Sara and Helena blowing up their kitchen.


	2. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo asks Adrian a simple but terrifying question

“I have a question, and you can say no there is no pressure at all really, I don’t mind its fine if you don’t want to but its also fine if you do, it would be great if you did but there is no pressure to say yes and um,”

Florence winced at her rambling. It sounded a lot smoother in her head, she swore, but around Adrian she gets nervous and words pour out of her mouth before she can have a chance to think them through.

“Sounds like you’re popping the question?”

 

Adrian winked. and Florence swore her cheeks did not redden further, no matter what he says. 

 

“What!?! No, I wouldn’t, not that I would be opposed but it’s way too early and that is just,”

 

Florence glared at Adrian’s laughter, he wasn’t making this any easier.

 

“Ask away, Flo,”

 

Adrian rested his arm on the armrest, the other on the back of the couch.

 

“Canikissyou?”

 

She rushed out. Adrian’s posture changing. He was up straight, staring at Florence.

 

“Slower, Florence,”

 

His arm was tilting her face up.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

She bit down on his bottom lip. There was a slight mist in the room, Adrian just stared at Florence, she worried that Adrian’s brain might have short circuited.

“No, wait, yes, just, don’t leave,”

 

Adrian held onto her hand. 

 

“Adrian?”

 

She reached out tentatively to cup the side of his face.

 

“Yes,”

 

Adrian managed to cough out, nodding his head as he spoke.

 

“Yes to kissing you?”

Flo needed to be sure, who knows what Adrian was agreeing to.

 

Adrian just nodded.

 

Flo shuffled so their knees were touching, both hands cupping Adrian’s cheeks. She stared into his eyes, Adrian looked down at his lap. Maybe she wasn’t the only nervous one. Her heart was back to pounding against its cage, wanting to run and free itself. Florence brushed her lips against Adrian’s, waiting for him to approve or nod or pull away. His little head duck closer was enough. Florence kissed him slowly, trying to pour something into it. To show Adrian that she was in this, for the long run, to want to be with him. It wasn’t needing to be rushed or hot and heavy. Barely just there but still needed. Both proving to the other that it was real. They were there and not leaving.

 


	3. You know what else is beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo waited for the pick up line

 

Florence smiled at the stars twinkling above their heads, the street below bellowing. Moments like this gave her relief from the hell hole of work and vigilantism that took up most of her days. The energy draining tasks gave her little time to be able to refuel and live. Adrian making sure that once a week, they would meet, talk and just have a moment where it can be them, not as a DA and detective or Vigilante and Hurricane, just Adrian Chase and Florence Palmer.

 

“Breathe Flo, it’s okay to take a moment for yourself.”

 

 Adrian kissed the side of her neck. Florence hummed, turning in his arms. Adrian staring over hr shoulder, Florence could hear a small storm out at sea. Her eyes must have lit up at the sound of the oncoming storm as Adrian chuckled, leading Florence over to where a small little set up was created. The blanket on the floor, the small candles in mason jars, the pillow and blanket for one.

 

“One pillow?”

 

Florence stared at the set up, lost for words.

 

“Well, I know how much you love my chest.”

 

Adrian winked, laying down on the rug. Florence fell next to him, her head resting on said chest. She couldn’t help hum at the fingers running through her hair. Their fingers linked as Florence moved to get comfortable. Adrian laid there pointing out small constellations, Florence wasn’t sure if she was impressed or slightly turned on.

 

“The stars are especially beautiful tonight.” Adrian whispered, Florence just nodded.

“You know what else is beautiful?”

 

Florence just waited for the pick up line.

 

“What?”

 

“Me.”

 

Florence rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her boyfriend.

 

“Asshole.”

 

Florence laughed, rolling around until she laid next to Adrian, making sure not to knock any of the candle jars over.

 

“Yeah, but you agree.”

 

Adrian shrugged, somehow with the moonlight hitting him from this angle, Florence was finding it harder to argue with him.

 

“Maybe,”

 

Flo squeaked at the hand tickling her side, Adrian using the slight distraction as an advantage. His laughter quietening as her staring down at Florence, moving to straddle her hips. Florence’s breathing slowed down, both just staring at each other. Florence glanced over his shoulder as a shooting star flew past.

 

“You’re missing the view.”

 

Florence rested her hands on Adrian’s waist.

 

“Mines better.”

 

Florence rolled her eyes, Adrian smirked as he kissed Florence, his hands in her hair.

 

“How much better?”

 

Florence breathed out, Adrian moving to kiss along her jaw and neck.

 

“Very.”

 

Adrian kissed into her skin.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

Her hands moved along his back, pulling Adrian’s jacket off.

 

“Florence, I am trying to be romantic here.”

 

Adrian shook his head.

 

“And you are doing a great job.”

 

She smirked. Adrian rolled his eyes, kissing her on the nose.

 

“No, none of that.” Adrian did it again, and again, kissing her cheeks and corner of his lips.

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Adrian agreed, turning Florence so they were both on the pillow, pulling the blanket over them.

 

“How romantic”

 


	4. Hold My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a minute to hold my girl

There was no better place to rest and find peace then the top of The Foundry. It calmed her down and filled her with a hope that tomorrow would be a better day. To find peace in the night. In the calm. No one knew she would sneak up there. It was her place to find herself through everything she had seen and experienced. Back then and now. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. Of course she would break her own promise.

 

  “Never fall for the unattainable Florence, look what happened Florence, you fell for him.”

 

  Flo stood, kicking a small metal box.

 

  “No need to take your anger out of the defenseless Florence.”

 

  She ignored those pesky flutters.

“Ace, what are you doing up here?”

 

  Adrian came out of the dark. No knives nor uniform, just him.

Flo’s preferred version.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

  “I needed an escape from it all.”

 

Adrian nodded moving closer to catch Flo as she stumbled over the box she had just kicked.

“Not as defenseless as you thought.”

 

  Adrian smiled but didn’t let her go. Instead, he pulled her in close. His hand resting on the bottom of her back, other holding her hand, as though almost afraid to let her go. Flo knew she was blushing. Her cheeks burned and Adrian had that damn smirk on his lips. The one she pretended to hate.

 

  “What are you doing?”

Flo rested her hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

  Adrian starting to move them in a small circle.

 

“About?”

 

“Me, being unattainable, you have me in your hold Florence Palmer and I promise I will never let go.”

 

He started to sing softly under the star covered sky. Her breath got caught in her throat.

 

_ I’ve got time, I’ve got love _

 

 No words or remarks. Once again, Adrian managed to rendered her voiceless. Her head rested where her hand laid. His arms wrapped around her back. She held onto him.

 

_ Got confidence you’ll rise above _

 

To the moment.

 

_ Give me a minute to hold my girl _

 

Both scared to break it.

 

_ Give me a minute to hold my girl _

 

She held in her tears and could hear him do the same. Tears were for later, for now, they gave each other the night. 

 


	5. Anything for you, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence planned to murder Adrian with the hood of his suit

Florence planned to murder Adrian with the hood of his old Prometheus suit. She could do it. Anger coursed through her body. If her meta powers were flames, she would be sparking everywhere. But no, she had stupid flower petals wilting to the ground. Dying with anger. Her anger. Her anger and annoyance at her dumbass boyfriend getting shot .

 

_ He had caught the Star City stupidity. She could feel it. _

 

The suspicious confirmed as she turned into his room. Her eyes focused on him arguing with a group of four women. That didn’t bother her, what did was the fact the asshole was trying to sit up and get dressed.

 

_ For fuck sake. _

 

“Adrian.” All in the room turned to her, all but said person’s name she yelled. “Why the hell are you getting dressed?”

 

“Please I’m fine, the bullet barely hit me.”  

 

“It went through your shoulder.” Florence held back the need to hit him on the shoulder to prove the fact that the bullet, did indeed go through said shoulder.

 

“Flo-.”

 

“This is Florence, the girl you have not stopped talking about.”

 

Florence grinned and turned, much to the look of annoyance on Adrian’s face.

 

“I am, you must be his sister?”

 

“In-law, Doris, Eudora here is his sister, my wife.”

 

Florence shook both their hands and smiled to his two mothers. Adrian looked like he wanted to curl into a ball.

 

_ Good. _

 

“You need rest and to stay here where it is safe.”

 

“I would listen to her Adrian.”

 

Florence grinned at his mother agreeing with her, Adrian looked annoyed but kissed her hand.

 

“Fine.”

 

He laid back down on the bed, the others around him all saying short farewells to the pair.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Florence sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at her boyfriend.

 

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

Florence could feel her cheeks burn. Adrian pulled on her hand until she figured out what he wanted. The flat bed and lack of pillows made it easier for her to sit cross legged on the bed, her back against the wall with his head in her lap. Fingers running through his hair. Her voice filled the silence, singing along to whatever tune came to her head. Adrian smiling as he fell asleep to the sound.

 


	6. Lunch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Adrian have a moment that is interrupted by Ray

The lunch had been a nice surprise. Adrian managed to find a spare moment between the dealings with Church and Prometheus.

 

Spare moment meaning he decided to not kill drug dealers for a night, nice one Adrian.

 

 Florence had busied herself with work with the station trying to get things under control after the small threats from Church and some lizardboi. Dinah wasn’t concerned but something worried her, something she couldn’t put her finger on.

 

Ace had come by the station with that smirk that she once hated, taking her to lunch at Big Belly and a promise of future dates, ‘yes Florence, that’s what this is, a date’ and paying like the gentleman he is ‘oh yeah Ace, you pay for that $20 meal, real romantic.’

 

He opted to walk her back to the prescient as evidence was building against Prometheus, said lunch more like a bribe to get rid of the evidence. Idiot.

 

“So, this was fun.”

 

 She cringed at the awkwardness.

 

“It was.”

 

Ace stared at her, running his thumb over her hand.

 

Her phone started to ring, Ace laughing at her deep sigh, watching her fumble around for it in her bag. Adrian smiled at her and waited. If she were a better person, she would have noticed the glimmer in his eyes. She, sadly, was too focused on the phone call to pick up on it. Her only warning for what to come was Adrian stepping closer until there was nothing but wisps of air between the pair. 

 

Florence lost her train of thought at the lips against her neck. The person on the other end of the phone noticing the lack of anything.

 

“Knights?”

 

“I’m here, Ray, what was that again?”

 

Florence pushed Adrian away. A movement which seemed to spur him on further.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She knew he was smirking.

 

“Florence is fine but a little busy at the moment, she will give you a call back later.”

 

Adrian answered her brothers question and hung up on him, sliding the phone into his own back pocket.

 

“My brother is going to kill you for that.”

 

“Guess you better protect me then, Miss Palmer.”

 

“Guess I should, DA Chase.” 


End file.
